


Задыхаясь

by 68_Omicron_Ceti



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Post-Canon, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68_Omicron_Ceti/pseuds/68_Omicron_Ceti
Summary: Шиноби умирают в бою. Прописная истина. Наруто привык сражаться, особенно за других. Наруто не привык терять, но дорогие ему люди сильны. Наруто никогда не привыкнет к тому, что можно вот так умирать.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Задыхаясь

Обнять рукой за плечи, удержать хрупкую фигурку от падения. Поднести платок к губам. Смотреть как белая ткань пропитывается кровью. Старательно не замечать лепестки незабудок. Все что он может.

— Спасибо, Наруто-кун, — чуть слышно произносит Хината, как только приступ проходит.

Он улыбается самой солнечной из всех улыбок, крепко держит ее за холодную руку. На бледной сухой коже видно каждый сосуд, но светлые глаза на истончавшем лице не изменились. Они сидят на энгава в старом доме главной семьи. Где-то там, за бумажными перегородками, всевидящие Хьюга. Хинате даже сейчас не доверяют, следят за каждым, кто к ней заходит. Они все ведут своеобразное дежурство, выкраивают время между миссиями, чтобы не оставлять ее. Третий месяц Хината едва ли остается одна хоть на миг. А им все еще не доверяют, даттебайо!

Хината ломкая и нежная, как те мерзкие цветы, что так старательно убивают ее изнутри. Наруто до сих пор не верит, что бабуля Цунаде ничего не может с этим сделать. А еще и величайший медик! Кажется, она разработала какое-то лекарство, специально для Хи, и оно здорово замедлило эти гадкие незабудки. Ему не раз втолковывала Сакура-чан, что сильный шиноби сгорает от ханахаки за считанные недели. Хинате же дают несколько лет.

Несправедливо мало, после всего, особенно после войны. Они пережили сражения с сильнейшими врагами, бились целым Альянсом. Много очень сильных шиноби погибло тогда. О чем говорить, если из пяти Каге выжили двое. Но они справились со всем. А Хи теперь, когда все закончилось, у м и р а е т. Она бы стала сильной главой клана, вышла бы замуж и жила тихую долгую жизнь без войны и миссий. Но ее убивают цветы. Хинату, которая бросилась на Пейна. Хинату, которая сражалась на равных с реальными монстрами. Хинату, которую почти не задела ни одна атака. Хинату, которая даже в утро после рассеивания Цукиеми, могла улыбаться.

Его Хи убивают цветы.

Неджи появляется тихо, приносит чай для Хинаты и устало откидывается на доски. Это мерзкое старичье все еще винит его за болезнь Хи. Видите ли, такой талантливый мальчик не уберег химе клана от невзаимной любви. Наруто кипит от негодования, но сделать ничего не может. Да и вообще, все эти разговоры о браке между Хинатой и Неджи, он считает не менее мерзкими, чем цветы в легких у Хи. Поют цикады. Наруто давно пора было уходить, стемнело. Но он упрямо сидит каждый раз, пока его не выгоняют — так у Хинаты меньше приступов.

— Наруто-кун, тебе, наверное, пора, — мягкая, с самого детства знакомая улыбка, так нелепо смотрится на бескровных, обветренных губах.

Неджи встает, поправляет хаори и будто скрывает все следы своей слабости в глубине глаз. Хи тоже идет его провожать. В доме они ведут глупую, пустую беседу — будто бы и не было четырех часов правильного молчания. У ворот замолкают. Дурацкая игра для всевидящих Хьюг. Ночью Хината выглядит почти здоровой, и, не будь рядом Неджи, Наруто бы попытался ее обнять. Но тот стоит на защите сестры, не давая Наруто причинить ей еще больше страданий. Хинату снова скручивает от кашля. Мерзкие лепестки в ее ладонях не голубые, а багряные от крови. Наруто мучительно больно на это смотреть, ему хочется спрятать Хи, спасти от всего мира, пожалеть. Неджи, наверняка, чувствует тоже самое. Узумаки мантрой приходится прокручивать слова Сакуры-чан: «А ей не нужна жалость, глупенький. Ну-ка, присмотрись — она удивительно сильная».

— Мне на миссию завтра. Вернусь не слишком поздно — зайду.

— Н-наруто-кун, — Хината жмется, смущенно опускает глаза, толкает указательные пальцы друг на встречу другу — не нужно, может, приходить каждый день? Вы все и так…

Наруто обхватывает ее кулачки своими ладонями — все что может при Неджи. Смотрит на девичье лицо сверху вниз. Он резко вытянулся за последние месяцы, и рядом с Хи это сильно бросается в глаза.

— Расходитесь уже. Сейчас еще Хиаши-сама выйдет.

— Хината, до завтра!

Наруто спешно уходит — рядом с отцом Хи ему тяжело сдерживаться. Так и хочется врезать по ничего не выражающей морде. За равнодушие к Хинате, за Неджи, за всю побочную ветвь. Но в первую очередь за Хи.

После заката Коноха мертва, особенно в такие безлунные ночи. До общежития по крышам через всю деревню минут десять бега, но Наруто идет пешком. Дома пусто. Пару недель после освобождения с ним жил Саске, но в январе свалил. Друг вернулся в пустой квартал — как он уцелел во время нападения Пэйна, та еще загадка. Наруто не осуждает. Был бы у него родительский дом, он бы тоже жил там. С Саске он видится до смешного редко, хорошо если пару раз за неделю пересекутся. Но он это потом наверстает, когда бабуля Цунаде найдет лекарство для Хи. Он устал. Как бы глупо это не звучало, но даже у Наруто нет бесконечных сил. Холодные струи бьют по спине. Ночью горячей воды не бывает. Или ее еще не успели восстановить — Наруто давно не возвращался домой до полуночи. Он устал. Полотенца нет, и Наруто раскапывает воду по всей кухне. Шарится в ящиках — даже лапша закончилась. Дома только чайная заварка. Смотрит на пустой полигон под окном. Почему-то раньше он думал, что с возвращением Саске все станет по-прежнему. Где-то в глубине души представлял что они будут опять одной командой мотаться по бесполезным миссиям вроде выгула собак. Только как-то не учел, что им больше не двенадцать, да и не повзрослей они — спрос с учеников саннинов гораздо больший. А уж с героев — говорить нечего. Наруто сам — символ этой победы. Они с Шикамару носятся по политическим миссиям. На Сакуре-чан — госпиталь. Саске все еще не доверяют, хотя гоняют на миссии не реже.

Хината как-то раз спрашивала его, насчет слухов про Саске и Сакуру-чан, но Наруто просто отмахнулся тогда. Они были так завалены работой, особенно Сакура-чан, что глупо было такое предполагать. Сейчас, глядя в побеленный потолок, он задумался, что возможно доля истины в этом есть. Из всех, они реже всего выбираются проведать Хи, хотя это, конечно, ни о чем не говорит. Но его лучшие друзья, разумеется, не будут жить вместе. Как это вообще могло придти в голову Хинате. Они же не женаты, даттебайо! Наруто возмущенно поворачивается на бок.

В воскресенье день рождения Чоджи. Наверное, соберутся все. Стоит задуматься о подарке. Раньше он бы и не вспомнил о такой мелочи, но Хи так укоряюще на него смотрела, когда он едва не пришел без него к Сакуре-чан. Чоджи будет восемнадцать. Гражданские становятся взрослыми в этом возрасте. Шиноби опережают их на восемь лет — как только в подсумках появляются боевые кунаи. Хината как-то рассказывала про это. Сам бы Наруто едва ли до такого додумался. Почему-то считал, что для этого нужно стать чуунином. Ну, или хотя бы окончить Академию. Эх, был бы Чоджи девушкой… Хината дала ему столько советов по поводу подарка Сакуре-чан. Но, наверное и о Акимичи можно спросить у Хи. Она такая умница, наверняка что-нибудь придумает. Завтра, вернее уже сегодня, миссия. Что-то дипломатическое в Деревне Скрытого Водопада. Если выйти в четыре, как он упросил Шикамару, то к семи вечера можно наверняка быть у Хи. Осталось поспать каких-то пару часов.  
Реклама:

***

Шумно и весело проходит день рождения Чоджи. Девчонки ради такого случая даже надели кимоно. Им иногда наверное тоже хочется этого: сменить боевую форму, снять с себя почти все оружие, нацепить на волосы заколки. Киба притащил саке. Большинство пробует его впервые и это вызывает целую бурю смеха — с одной стороны, они все прошли через войну, а с другой — саке пьют почему-то украдкой. Разговоры веселые и легкие. Именинника заваливают подарками. Сейчас почти спокойное время и все освобождают день для праздника. В доме у Чоджи куча друзей, но кажется он чем-то недоволен. Ино опять издевается над ним:

— Нельзя вот так вот каждый раз мотаться между деревнями! Вы с Шикамару совсем с ума сходите!

— Что сразу я, а? — Шикамару выглядит уставшим и в спор не вступает.

Наруто склоняется к Хинате:

— Выглядят смешно, верно? Чего это Ино ругается, никак не пойму. Ну миссии все сейчас такие. Я вот тоже из одной деревни в другую ношусь, и ничего.

— Наруто-кун, мне кажется, это из-за того, в какие деревни Чоджи-кун и Шикамару-кун стараются брать миссии, — мягкая улыбка.

Наруто сложно поддерживать общий разговор, когда рядом с ним Хи. Все его мысли о том, как бы ей было не скучно, не одиноко. Слева сидит Шино, напротив — Неджи. Не самые удачные собеседники, но Наруто старательно улыбается и ведет разговор. Он немножко абсурдный и смешной, и почему-то зациклен на забавных случаях из Академии. После саке в голове чуть-чуть пусто. Как только в диалог вступает Киба с Густобровиком, Наруто выдыхает. Теперь можно так не стараться, и следить за тем как чувствует себя Хината. Руки у нее ледяные, он это знает, даже не дотрагиваясь — выступающие косточки пальцев красные. Наверное, стоит налить ей чай.

— Осторожнее, Наруто-кун, — Хи забирает из его рук чайничек и снова заглядывает ему в лицо. На щеках — два пятна лихорадочного румянца. Глаза у нее большие, влажные. Наруто бы предложил уйти, но он знает, что Хинате тесно в родном доме. Да и возможности вот так посидеть со всеми давно не было. Он прячет ладони Хи под столом, согревает. Главное, чтобы не заметил Неджи. Хината устала. Дыхание стало более рваным, как бы не наступил новый приступ. Смеется Тентен, кажется с рассказа Кибы:

— Не, они реально поцеловались! До сих пор вспоминаю их ошалевшие лица.

— Заткнись, — кажется, впервые за весь вечер подал голос Саске.

Наруто оживает, отвлекается от Хинаты и возмущается:

— Так это, че, он про нас? Эй, Киба, а ты не офигел? — на лице выступает румянец, — т-тоже мне! Нашел о чем вспоминать, даттебайо! Не было это поцелуем!

Наруто так упорно все отрицает, что остальные не выдерживают и присоединяются к Тентен. Сакура-чан так хохочет, несмотря на суровый взгляд Саске, что заходится кашлем. Саске дергается и выверенным жестом обнимает ее за плечи, позволяет опереться ему на грудь, освобождает руку и выдергивает со стола салфетку, прижимает ее ко рту Сакуры. Наруто по пять раз на дню так же держит Хи, стараясь не сильно тревожить приживающую правую. Кровь пропитывает бумагу насквозь, и Саске, не глядя, берет следующую. На мокрой салфетке покрытые кровавой слизью соцветия лаванды.

Наруто отпускает руку Хинаты и запускает пальцы в волосы. Он не заметил, упустил. Выглядывая малейшие признаки болезни у Хи, не заметил Сакуру. Сейчас его глаза мигом фиксируют изменения: Сакура не просто похудела, но истончилась, у нее тяжелый влажный взгляд. Под глазами что у нее, что у Саске залегли лиловые тени. Кожа болезненного, желтоватого оттенка, пятнистый румянец, испарина на лбу.

Тишина тяжелая, кроме исступленного кашля Сакуры и рваного дыхания Хинаты не слышно ни звука. Горка мокрых салфеток растет. По комнате тянется металлический запах крови и горьковатый, травянистый — лаванды. Чоджи дергается, неловко сносит кувшин и напряжение лопается. Ино подскакивает, зажигает на ладонях Шосен, опускается рядом с Сакурой на колени. Шикамару чуть слышно что-то командует Кибе, и тот скрывается вместе с Ли. Неджи раздвигает седзи, впускает свежий воздух. Шино и Тентен одновременно тянутся к салфеткам. Сакуру бьет мелкой дрожью, но она решительно отмахивается от помощи Ино. Вытирает бледной кистью остатки крови с губ. Привычно опирается на подставленное плечо Саске и встает, выходит в сад. Саске сжимает в руке соцветия лаванды, растирает кровь по пальцам, поднимает тяжелый взгляд на застывшего Чоджи:

— Прости.

Мир Наруто, с отколотыми краями и трещинами, разламывается еще сильнее. Ему самому нечем дышать, глядя на девушек. Хи сидит рядом. Ласковый взгляд влажных от температуры глаз:

— Иди к нему, Наруто-кун. Саске-куну тоже очень больно сейчас.

Хината помогает Наруто подняться, сжимает колотящиеся руки, подталкивает и направляет. Повернуть ручку двери в ванную тяжело — ладони потные, влажные. Хи отходит к девушкам в сад. Наруто жмурится, трясет головой, заходит:

— Саске, ты почему ничего не сказал мне, а? — голос жалобный, тихий.

Саске молча склоняется над раковиной. Вода льется потоком. Наруто подходит ближе, тянет на себя острое плечо. Смотрит в злые черные глаза. Они тоже неестественно большие. И Наруто подавляет подступающие слезы и говорит уверенно — он нахватался этого у Хи:

— Как давно это началось? Почему вы молчали? — Наруто срывается на крик — Саске! Ты это, не сдавайся только! Бабуля обязательно что-нибудь с этой гадостью сделает. Ну же!

Пытается заглянуть в лицо:

— Ты так ничего и не понял. И еще Сакуру убедил в своей правоте. Нельзя же так, даттебайо!

Саске горько усмехается, самым краешком губ, и заходится в сухом кровавом кашле. Его немного заваливает влево — Саске так и не научился жить с одной рукой. Он сжимает пальцы на краю раковины до побелевших костяшек и задыхается. Вода смывает кровь с белых яблоневых цветов и сама напитывается красным. У Учихи рот изодран колючими мелкими веточками, и крови больше, чем Наруто привык видеть у Хи. Наруто колотит от бессилия. Он отступает в комнату, надеется разделить свой ужас с остальными. Шикамару отталкивает его от входа, заглядывает внутрь и матерится.

Наруто больше ничего не чувствует. Где-то внутри все сжато в паникующий комок. Его мир просто разбит. Почему-то отчаянно хочется спрятаться. Он выходит в сад, садится в стороне от девчонок и просто смотрит сухими глазами на траву. Весна. Какая-то птица чирикает на низком мостике. Пахнет цветами. В горле застрял мерзкий комок. Пусть бы это тоже была эта гадость! Вокруг шум. Наруто закрывает глаза. Хината подходит из глубины сада, отнимает его руки от лица.

— Почему, а?

Хината присаживается рядом по левую руку и что-то рассказывает, поясняет. Жестом отгоняет ребят. Потом тянет его на себя, позволяет положить голову на плечо и гладит по волосам. Как маленького.

— Хи. Ты устала. Возвращайся домой.

— Все подождет, Наруто-кун, — у Хинаты ледяные ладони, но опаляюще-горячее дыхание. Она обнимает его, успокаивает, и зажимает обеими руками рот, сдерживая кашель.  
Реклама:

— М-ма, Наруто, — рядом возникает Какаши-сенсей, — проводи Хинату домой. И иди госпиталь.

— А вы, что тут делаете, Какаши-сенсей? Вы все тоже давно знали? Или?

— Ли и Киба сорвали совещание. Теперь все в курсе.

Наверное, четкие инструкции дали бы Наруто какую-то опору, и он бы смог собраться. Но не только ему хотелось объяснений. Он поднимает глаза — кроме Какаши-сенсея пришла еще и бабуля Цунаде. Только толку-то. Она Хи помочь не смогла. Подходит Сакура, и Наруто смотрит на нее отчаянно, не надеясь на прощение. Девушка садится рядом, берет его правую руку, ковыряет бинты. Хината спрашивает, стоит ли ей уйти, Сакура отрицательно мотает головой. Вблизи очень видно, насколько тяжело дается ей предстоящий разговор. Она сглатывает, облизывает обкусанные в кровь губы, прикрывает зеленые глаза выгоревшими ресницами. Сакура притягивает Наруто к себе, обнимает и шепчет, опаляя ухо температурным дыханием:

— Ну-ка, соберись. Тоже мне. Не смей рыдать пока мы живы.

У Наруто выбивает воздух и слезы сами застилают глаза. Он верил в то, что бабуля сможет вылечить Хи, но мертвые Сакура и Саске почему-то легче представляются, чем живые. У Сакуры уже сейчас ледяные, трупные руки с синими переплетениями вен и синие же ногти. А еще, даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани, Наруто отчетливо чувствует ее позвонки.

Саске с кем-то переругивается, шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Его в ответ материт Киба. Стоит уйти от Чоджи — они и так испортили все, что могли. Почему-то вспоминается слова Шикамару — скоро их посиделки будут неотличимы от большого совещания глав кланов. Пока только Ино заняла эту роль, но слишком часто в их разговорах решаются какие-то важные вопросы, иногда даже не только на уровне деревни. Пусть официально из выпуска только двое джонинов, всем остальным до этого звания нужно только разобраться с бумагами. Вот и сейчас, отойдя от первого шока с Цунаде спорят не друзья, а те, кто вот-вот займет руководящие посты в деревне, если не как главы отделов, то как главы кланов. Хи потратила около месяца, чтобы все это ему объяснить. Кажется, Цунаде настаивает на их изоляции. Возможно что ханахаки еще и заразна. Было бы неплохо — тогда для Наруто все бы тоже скоро закончилось.

Саске оказывается рядом слишком резко и ничего не объясняет. Просто садится спиной к спине и молчит. С боков — Сакура и Хината. На миг Наруто прикрывает глаза, и ему кажется, будто они уже мертвы. Нет. У него еще есть немного времени:

— Что будешь делать?

— Осталось только пересадить Какаши глаз.

— Сколько вам осталось?

Хината дергается, сжимает крепче ладонь — не стоило говорить все так прямо. Но Наруто знает, с кем и о чем говорит. Попробуй он смолчать, с Саске и Сакуры сталось бы сообщить ему все еще более резко, вообще не считаясь с его чувствами. А то и постфактум. В записке: «Извини, Наруто, мы мертвы».

— Не знаю, — подает голос Сакура, — Цветов слишком много. Хотя приступы имеют несколько другой характер, чем у Хинаты. Раньше днем их почти не было. Может быть еще месяц. Или меньше.

— И как давно вся это мерзость началась? И, черт возьми, почему вы мне не сказали? Неужели вам настолько на меня плевать? За что? Неужели ничего нельзя сделать, а?

Наруто, выкрикивавший обвинения, замолкает и плачет. Рядом с ним — самые дорогие люди. И он больше ничего не может для них сделать. Ему даже не сказали, в кого так отчаянно влюблена Хи. Он бы своими руками притащил этого урода, познакомил бы его с Хинатой. И бил бы до тех пор, пока бы тот не признал, что Хи самая удивительная и замечательная. В кого может быть влюблен Саске не меньшая загадка. А вот за Сакуру обидно. Если этот теме так и не понял, какая она и не ответил ей взаимностью, то он абсолютно безнадежен. Нельзя не любить Сакуру.

— Началось в декабре еще. Просто как-то незаметно и легко. Как слабая простуда. Ну и не обратили внимания. Не до того было. А к концу февраля, когда начались приступы, уже ни Шосен, ни даже Божественная Регенерация помочь не смогли. А тогда уже и Цунаде-сенсей сказала, что вылечить Хинату она не может. Зачем тебя было еще и нашими проблемами грузить. Мы зарылись в теорию. Думали, есть шанс с помощью Ринненгана все исправить.

— Как обычно, ученица. Склонность все драматизировать тебя не подвела. Крутые техники не помогли, а комплексный подход и стационарное лечение «сильные» шиноби всегда проигнорируют. Вот некому было вас пороть в детстве, а мне страдать приходится. Зачем биться головой о стену, в надежде выйти, если можно просто открыть дверь?

Пятая помогает подняться Сакуре, гладит ее заплаканную щеку. На лице у Саске растерянность и бабуля Цунаде приобнимает еще и его, чем, кажется, еще больше его шокирует. А Наруто легко-легко. Пришли взрослые, умные люди и все исправили. Он подхватывает Хинату на руки, забыв про тянущую боль в правой, смеется и кружит Хи, напоследок чмокнув ее в кончик носа. Отдает девушку не менее шокированному Неджи, и пристает к бабуле Цунаде:

— Где ваше стационарное лечение баа-чан? Вот берите и быстро-быстро, пока они в шоке.

***

Наруто больше не берет миссий. Он бы послал всех, кто бы решился с ним спорить. Вчера вернулся за полночь, но еще до рассвета на полигоне. Механически бьет столб, пока на сбитых костяшках не проступает кровь. Потом тренирует техники, подгоняя весь свой небольшой арсенал под пересаженную руку. Так проще выплескивать боль и агрессию. Он настолько расшатан, что даже не рискует войти в режим Отшельника.

К девяти уже он в госпитале. За месяц он еще ни разу не опоздал. Запоздало вспоминает, уже заходя внутрь, что Хи советовала не приходить с пустыми руками. Но это же Саске и Сакура-чан, они все поймут. Чуда бабуля Цунаде сделать не смогла, но не о каких считанных днях речь не идет. Шесть лет, если они откажутся от использования чакры. Или полтора, потому что этих двоих идиотов не убедить не быть шиноби.

Сакуры-чан нет в палате — она опять куда-то унеслась. Саске равнодушно комментирует:

— Сложный пациент.

Объяснить Сакуре-чан, что сложный пациент теперь она, не смог ни Наруто, ни даже бабуля Цунаде. Наруто садиться к Саске на кровать. С ним все несколько проще — Сакура-чан постоянно несет свой пост ирьенина, и у Учихи больше нет сил с ней спорить. Сказала — постельный режим, значит он его соблюдает. Пока в палате есть посторонние. Наруто он давно таким не считает. Но сегодня почему-то не встает, только присаживается, опираясь на подушки. Пока они вдвоем, Наруто старательно рекламирует другу Сакуру-чан. Вдруг поможет. Но вообще неплохо было бы узнать в кого он все-таки влюблен. Конечно, девушек, согласных полюбить бывшего нукенина немного, но шанс есть.

Сакура приходит вместе с завтраком. Она уже не такая тощая, но канюли под носом заставляют Наруто скрипеть зубами. И спорить. Беспощадно переругиваться, обвинять, материться. Даже приводить в пример Саске, который не мешает лечить себя. Сакура-чан устала — опять едва поковыряла рис, спихнув ему почти всю тарелку. Еще и Саске подкинул. Жутко неудобно объедать больных друзей, но это почему-то вошло у них в привычку. Сакура-чан заводит разговор:  
Реклама:

— Сегодня опять слышала, как обсуждали, что лучше было бы сделать нам полостную операцию и механически вычистить легкие.

— Пф. Мы против.

— Почему? Это позволит вам выздороветь? Совсем-совсем? — Наруто дожидается подтверждающего кивка и взмахивает руками, — Тогда почему нет-то? Ты идиот.

— Понимаешь, Наруто, это бы полностью лишило нас чувств. Любых. Привязанностей. Говорят, даже боли. Результативней, чем методики Корня.

— Пятая не станет, — Саске встает, отставляет наполовину полную тарелку и идет к окну.

— Да почему же? Разве хуже остаться совсем без вас?

— А тебе лучше будет остаться с бездушными чудовищами? Которые не живут — существуют. Этого ты бы для нас хотел? Да, и Саске-кун прав. Цунаде-сенсей никогда не сделает подобной операции. Не только по этой причине. Ей еще не позволят сделать это. Альянс слишком хрупок. И если с шиноби вашего уровня снять все ограничители, ему не позволят выжить. Любому нужно когда-то спать.

Долго сидят молча. Наруто перебирается с ногами на кровать Сакуры. Его даже заглядывающий врач не гонит. Просто проверяет что-то, подсвечивая обоих Шосеном. Когда он, наконец, сваливает, Саске тоже подходит, садится, едва не касаясь плечом Наруто. Им комфортно сидеть вот так, близко-близко, и молчать. Разговаривать им не о чем. Общего у них — полгода в одной команде. И все. Но ближе людей все равно нет. К Сакуре-чан родители больше не приходят — они поссорились с дочерью еще из-за того, что она не жила дома несколько месяцев. А потом Сакура-чан еще и выгнала их, за то что ее мама посмела возмущаться насчет Саске.

— Как дела у Хинаты?

— Гораздо лучше! Бабуля разрешила ей гулять, и мы вчера выбрались в лес. Заметь, Сакура-чан, она все еще не тренируется и вообще старается себя не перегружать. Она здорово поправилась, даже щеки снова появились. Мы вчера с Хи обсуждали кое-что про сочетаемость стихий, — Наруто трещит долго — Хината его любимая тема для разговора.

— А еще мы подслушали спор Неджи и отца Хи. Прикиньте, как Неджи плевался ядом, потому что они снова про свадьбу говорили, но он все еще назвал его Хиаши-сама. Потом сказал вообще, что это похоже на предательство клана и деревни. Типо он своими руками заставляет их с Хинатой умереть от этих цветов. И главное вежливо-вежливо так. А отец Хи как озвереет, как зарычит. И орет так: «Раньше приличные дети не смели влюбляться, и шли в брак с теми, кого выберет клан. А вы слишком много о себе возомнили».

У Саске слипаются глаза. То ли ночью его опять раз за разом скручивало кашлем, то ли просто сил не хватает. Когда он начинает дремать, Наруто подгребает его к себе. Позволяет опереться так, чтобы можно было и спать, и не задыхаться.

— Будет же ругаться, когда проснется. Опять разговаривать не будет с тобой. Обидится. Саске-кун терпеть не может ощущать себя слабым.

— Можно подумать, что ты терпела бы подобное. А так, ну пошипит немного, главное что из Конохи не уйдет, — секундная пауза, обмен улыбками и главный вопрос:

— Сакура-чан, а ты все еще любишь Саске?

— Его? Нет. Как я могу его любить? Понимаешь, раньше я выдумала Саске, придумала ему более сложный характер. И реальный он немного соответствовал моим мечтам. А потом я увидела его настоящего. В тот день когда шла его убивать. И продолжила любить. Того мальчика, который бросался на Шукаку, чтобы нас прикрыть. Или того, который летел предупредить тебя об Акацуки. Во время битвы с Кагуей, мне снова показалось, что это он, но потом… Реальный Саске такой другой. Мы жили вместе не один месяц. Он ужасно привередлив к мелочам, он жуткий брюзга, он… — Сакура замолкает, и чуть мечтально улыбается.

— А сам Саске? Ты же ведь знаешь.

— Знаю. Но спроси-ка у него сам.

— Но Сакура-чан. Прошу же!

— А ему тоже нравилась девочка, немного похожая на его маму. Девочка, которую все время нужно было защищать. А потом девочка почему-то посмела вырасти. И встать к вам плечом к плечу.

— Но Сакура-чан… Это же так глупо. Вы, получается, любите друг друга. Тогда почему?

— Жизнь вообще глупая штука. А мы любим собственные фантазии. И знаешь, что, Наруто, прекрати трепать нервы Хинате. Она же тебе нравится. Вот и скажи ей об этом.


End file.
